Ganath
Ganath was a Jaghut sorceress. She was tall and gaunt with greyish-green skin and long black hair worn in a single braid that came down to her waist. Her tusks were described as sheathed with well-tarnished silver (which made them appear black) and her eyes as being amber in colour with vertical pupils beneath a heavy brow.The Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.305 She wore a silver-clasped harness and an iron mail baldric from which hung knives in copper scabbards.The Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.377 History Ganath invoked Omtose Phellack, the Jaghut Warren of Ice, in a ritual to seal a K'Chain Nah'ruk Skykeep on the continent that would come to be known as Seven Cities.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, US HC p.127The Bonehunters, Chapter 13, US HC p.413-414 Being angry and weary of the paths that the K'Chain Che'Malle (i.e., the 'Long-Tails') employed to establish colonies on every continent, she unleashed the ritual with no concern for the civil war between them and the K'Chain Nah'ruk (i.e., the 'Short-Tails').The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US HC p.191 According to a stela fragment found in Yath Alban, Ganath had once visited the site of a recent battle with fellow Jaghut, Ivindonos and Sarkanos. Looking upon the heaped bodies, Ganath commented on the futility of the battle where there had been no survivors to proclaim justice triumphant. Ivindonos stated he was mindful of such sorrows left untold and unwitnessed. Sarkanos claimed Ivindonos was was not mindful enough, saying greater sorrows and darker plains still lay beyond.The Bonehunters, Chapter 8, Epigraph At a time when Raraku had still been an inland sea, she had been captured and imprisoned within a barrow near its northern shore by the T'lan Imass. One T'lan Imass guardian was left behind to watch over her for eternity.The Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.376-378/392 In The Bonehunters Ganath's ritual was eventually shattered because of Otataral and the blood of the slain dragon, Sorrit.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, US HC p.138The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US HC p.190-191The Bonehunters, Chapter 16, US HC p.521Dust of Dreams, Prologue, US HC p.33 Awakened by this, she broke out of the barrow in which she had been imprisoned, destroying the T'lan Imass standing guard. At the barrow entrance, she encountered Ganoes Paran, whom she decided to accompany.The Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.305-306 Ganath accompanied Ganoes Paran, and the spirit of the dead HedgeThe Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.321 to a Trygalle Trade Guild caravan led by Karpolan Demesand and then travelled with the Trygalle Guild into an extremely ancient Jaghut underworld realm - entering via Verdith'anath (aka the 'Bridge of Death').The Bonehunters, Chapter 10, US HC p.350-362The Bonehunters, Chapter 11, US HC p.371-381 She survived this journey and parted ways with Paran, heading for the site of her ritual. She discovered the cause of the shattering, but (just after wishing for the company of her fellow Jaghuts - Cynnigig and Phyrlis - because she felt strangely vulnerable) was ambushed and slain by K'Chain Nah'ruk.The Bonehunters, Chapter 16, US HC p.521-522 Notes and references es:Ganath Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Jaghut